Truth or Dare:Super Smash Bros Edition
by Edgeyrocks123
Summary: Have you ever wanted to torture the smashers? Then this is the fic for you! Come join the fun of humiliating the smashers to no end!
1. Chapter 1

A black haired girl wearing an orange tanktop, a red jacket and skinny jeans walks into a large empty room, followed by a dirty blonde girl thats really tall and wearing a blue sweatshirt with a college volleyball team logo and black sweat pants. The black haired girl snapped her fingers and the room filled up with the smashers.

Fox:What the heck? Where are we?

Black haired girl:Welcome to Truth or Dare:Smash Bros Edition! I'm you r host, Edgeyrocks123, but just call me Alex.

Dirty blonde girl:And I am her awesome cohost, Laguzgirl13! But just call me Laguz.

Diddy:Crap, a truth or dare? WE'RE ALL GUNNU DIE! DX

Alex:YAY, Diddy will die!

Laguz: *holding chainsaws, flamethrowers, Ragnel, and bazzokas* Can I kill Snake now?

Snake O.O *hides in box*

Ike:Give me Ragnel back!

Laguz:IKEY! :D *tackle-hugs Ike*

Ike:ACK! NOT A FANGIRL!

Alex:Before you people reading this submit your humiliating truths and torturous dares for this, there are rules.

all dares T-rated. I'm only 15, so I'm not allowed to read/write anything over T.

though you can dare us hosts, don't give us something that involves us making out with are most hated characters.

no character immunities. Those things are crap.

Laguz: *still hugging Ike* Hey Alex.

Alex:Yeah?

Laguz:I think Mr GaW is trying to sneak out.

Mr GaW:DARN YOU LAGUZ, YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL!

Alex:You can punish him, Laguz.

Laguz:YAY! *grabs Mr GaW, pulls him into torture room, tortures Mr GaW*

Alex:If a smasher tries to sneak out, I let Laguz torture them causeshe's really violent. hinthintaboutLaguz'sviolence.

Laguz: *walks out of torture chamber, sees Yoshi* OMG, IT'S YOSHI! I LOVE YOU YOSHI CAUSE YOUR THE BEST! *glomps Yoshi*

Yoshi: D:

Alex:Please leave some truths and dares!


	2. Chapter 2

Laguz: *intently focused on playing Ace Attorney:Miles Edgeworth*

Alex:Laguz, it's time to start the ToD...Wait, YOU GOT THE MILES EDGEWORTH GAME?

Laguz:Indeed. Even though Edgeworth isn't as cool as Phoenix...

Alex:Lies.

Laguz:No, you're the liar, you liar.

Alex:NUH-UH!

Laguz:YEAH-HUH!

Alex:NUH-UH!

Laguz:YEAH-HUH!

Alex:NUH-UH!

Laguz:YEAH-HUH!

Pit:SHUT UP!

Laguz:YOU SHUT UP!

Alex:Laguz, it's time to start.

Laguz:OK. There better be some good dares for Pit today...

Alex: *sees first review* ...Laguz.

Laguz:Yes?

Alex:Your a host. Your not supposed to give truths and dares.

Laguz:I do what I want, mortal.

Alex: *sweatdrops anime style* Just... here's the review.

_You started a fic? Cool! Great job young padawon, now here's some truths and ares to get you started._

_Link! Zelda! In the closet with you! NOW!_

_Ikey, give me Ragnell. You can just use Ettard when your fighting._

_YOSHI, KIRBY, EATING CONTEST!_

_Marth, are you gay?_

_Every other smasher, do you think Marth was telling the truth?_

_Jigglypuff, everyone says you suck, so you can have an unlimited supply of bombs to blow up your haters with_

_Bowser, I present you with a WTF bomb. Use it wisely._

_All of the Links that are present(Young Link, OoT adult Link, TP Link and Toon Link) have a battle to see who's supreme!_

_Samus, rig the fight of Links so Young Link wins._

_I can't wait till you update this Alex!_

Alex: *is thankful to not have to insult Edgeworth*

Laguz: *wishes she took advantage of dares to make Alex make fun of Edgeworth cause he's her favorite*

Alex:Whatever. Link, Zelda, you saw the review. You must go in the closet.

Link and Zelda: *go inside closet and start making out*

Laguz:LINK AND ZELDA SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! *hit by light arrow*

Alex: -.-'

Ike:Do I have to give up Ragnell?

Laguz:YES. GIVE IT TO ME, FOOLISH MORTAL.

Ike: 0.0 *tosses Ragnell to Laguz*

Laguz: *catches it, stares at Ragnell* Shinyyyyyyyyyyyyy...

Yoshi: *glares epicly at Kirby* Iz on.

Kirby:Itz on like a sock!

Yoshi and Kirby both start eating all the food around and are tied. They frantically search for more food when they see Diddy eating peanuts.

Diddy:Hi! I'm Paul!

Yoshi and Kirby:GET HIM! *tackle Diddy and Yoshi eats the peanuts first*

Laguz:AND THE WINNER IS YOSHI!

Yoshi: YEAH! *does peace sign and winks, gets glomped by Laguz* WAH!

Laguz:I WUV YOU YOSHI!

Marth:No, I am not gay.

Everyone else:HE LIES!

Marth:NUH-UH! Gay guys don't have wives!

Laguz: *points at Marth accusingly* POLYGAMIST!

Marth:THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! I only have one wife.

Laguz:Sure.

Jigglypuff: :D *stuffs the explosives from Laguz down all her haters shirts*

Jigglypuff haters: *explode*

Jigglypuff: =D

Bowser:SCHWEETNESS!... HEY MARIO, there's a box in the corner loaded with mushrooms!

Mario:Goody! *runs to corner, opens box, sees bomb in box* **WHAT THE FU-** *explodes*

Laguz: *eating popcorn, watching the Mario fire works* Ohhhhhhhh... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Alex:Laguz, OoT Link isn't here.

Laguz:Darn T.T

Link, Toon Link, and Young Link: *appear in Final Destination*

Master Hand:**3...2...1...GO!**

Samus: *pushes big red button, Link and Toon Link fly off stage*

Master Hand:**THE WINNER IS LUCAS!**

Everyone else:WTF?

Lucas:YAY! *grabs trophy*

Link:HE WASN'T EVEN IN THAT FIGHT!

Alex:I don't give a crap. Laguz, next review!

Laguz: *salutes* Yes 'maam! This next review is from Foxpilot!

_Hmmmm...On one hand, I do wonder heavily about your typing, which needs a lot of work. On the other, Laguzgirl13 is here...*Cracks knuckles* fun time._

_Truths:_

_Alex-are you willing to try and be a better writer?_

_G&W-you do realize there's no escape from this, right? Not even death can save you._

_Snake-Snake? Snake! SNAAAAAKKKKEEEEE! ...Hi._

_Dares:_

_Fox-Fly through Area 6 from Star Fox 64. Wait...something seems off about this..._

_Diddy-Shove a rocket barrel up your nose and activate it._

_Ike-Impale some pathetic Archers on Ragnell._

_Why yes, I did provide a not-so-subtle hint. I do hope to see more-better-from you, as these always turn out differently. Oh, and some people are haters. Ignore them._

Laguz: =D I WAS RECOGNIZED!

Alex:Shaddup Laguz. Your only here cause I couldn't get Edgey to be my cohost.

Laguz:You are way to obbssesed with Edgeworth.

Alex:I don't care. And yeah, I'll try to be a better writer. I haven't done a ton of typing before, but Laguz, being my ever so awesome friend, said she would look over my chapters to help me with that stuff.

Laguz:I'm nice like dat.

Mr GaW:There has to be way way out somewhere...

Falco:Face it, dude. We're doomed. DOOMED! DX *cries*

Snake:Uhhhh... hi?

Sonic:YOU'RE TO SLOW! *spindashes Snake over and over again*

Laguz: YAY, SNAKE BASHING! *points and laughs at Snake*

Fox: *hops in arwing*

Samus: *just finished calling Ridley, Raquaza, and Frostwind to beat up Fox*

Fox:La de da de da... *sees the Dragons Samus called* HOLY SH- *gets blasted by Raquazas hyper beam, rammed by Frostwind, and utterly pwned by Ridley*

Everyone else: *laughing at Fox as his arwing crashes into a huge ocean of lava*

Fox: *cries in a corner*

Diddy: 0.o Help me...

Alex:DO IT, MONKEY ASS!

Diddy: *hesitently shoves rocket barrel up nose, pushes a button, rocket barrles explode*

Alex: XD *rolling on the floor in laughter*

Diidy: *dies*

Alex: *dancing on Diddy's grave*

Ike:I know that dare said to impale pathetic archers, but can I impale Shinon too? He's been an ass lately.

Alex:Sure.

Ike:Laguz, can I-

Laguz:NO! Use Ettard.

Ike: *impales Shinon, Rolf, and random archers on Ettard*

Laguz: *claps*

Alex:Laguz, next review.

Laguz:OK. This is from random chick.

_HEY ANOTHER ToD! first, tradition:HEY LUCAS NESS AND TOONY!_

_TRUTHS_

_Lucas: what happened to your twin, Claus?_

_Link and Toon Link: may i ask what is up with your hat?_

_Sonic:How fast can you run?_

_DARES_

_Marth:TELL ME IF YOU A BOY GIRL OR TRANNY!_

_Zelda:hug ganondork_

_Link:kill ganondorf if you are IN LURVE with zelda. if not just sit there_

_Lucas Ness and Toony:eat popcorn while everyone runs from A HUMONGOUS HORDE OF ZOMBIES!_

_HAVE FUN!_

Ness, Toon Link and Lucas:HI RANDOM CHICK.

Laguz:WAAAAAAAAAAAAA, WHY DID CLAUS HAVE TO DIE? DX

Lucas:He didn't die. Claus moved to Canada.

Laguz: =D *moves to Canada*

Link:Ah yes, the hat...

Toon Link:Ness super glued it on our heads in our sleep.

Ness: *holds up super glue*

Sonic:YOUR TOO SLOW!

Samus: *shoots Sonic with gun*

Sonic:OWCHIES! I run at the speed of sound. DON'T HURT ME! DX *hides in Snake's box*

Marth:I am a boy.

Yoshi:coughliescough.

Zelda: D=

Laguz:DO IT OR GO TO THE TORTURE ROOM!

Zelda: *quickly hugs Ganondorf, pukes*

Alex:Diddy, clean that up.

Diddy: DX *cleans it up*

Link:Laguz, can I borrow the torture room?

Laguz:Sure!

Link: *drags Ganondorf inside the torture room, horrible screams are heard from there*

Alex:Ahhhhhh, Link really loves Zelda.

Zelda: *faints*

Alex:...Wait a sec, zombies?

Laguz:YAY! Will Zombie Carl be one of them? =D

Alex:No, he's too nice.

Laguz: :(

Everyone except Toon Link, Ness and Lucas get chased by zombies.

Ness: *nomming popcorn* Dude, this is better then cable!

Lucas:I know!

Laguz:WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! THIS IS FUN! =D

Luigi:Your crazy!

Laguz:Why thank you!

Alex:OK, I think that's enough. *zombies poof away*

Laguz:Here's the next review! It's from victoria aka shina the bee.

_yay! i love truth or dare shows! WOOP! WOOP! WOOP! WOOP!_

_dares:_

_marth:jump off a clif and say im a gay tranny emo sauske_

_kirby and lucario:hug me_

_truths:_

_lucas:do ya think you and ness can be a cople(sorry cant spel)_

_wolf: are you jelous of krystal for being with fox and do ya love him_

_sorry about the spelling _

_from victoria_

_age:13_

Marth: DX I'LL NEVER DO IT!

Alex:The only alternative is *cue dramatic music* the torture room.

Marth: *jumps off cliff* I'M A GAY TRANNY EMO SASUSKE! *whispers* not.

Laguz: *throws bombs at Marth*

Marth: *explodes*

Everyone except Marth: *laughs at Marth*

Kirby and Lucario: *hugs Victoria*

Lucas:NO! I'm not gay! Besides, Ness is already going out with Paula.

Ness:LUCAS! You weren't supposed to tell anyone!

Lucas:I don't care.

Wolf:Not at all. I hate Fox and want to kill him.

Alex:No killing Fox unless it's in a dare!

Wolf: *puts away various weapons*

Laguz:The next dare is from tails-is-pwnage

_dares:_

_yoshi- i think u r pwnage as well. go kiss the girl of your dreams_

_whoever yoshi kissed- don`t talk for the rest of the chapter._

_snake and sonic- YOU BOTH MUST DIEZ. GO INTO THE TORTURE ROOM._

_pikachu- sing the gummy bear song_

_pichu- sing backup_

_lucario- dance to it_

_mewtwo- also dance_

_any of red`s pokemon- be the dj_

Laguz:This dude is a genuis.

Alex:Your just saying that cause he said Yoshi's cool.

Laguz:YOSHI IS THE BESTEST EVER!

Yoshi: *kisses a girl pink yoshi*

Laguz:I don't really have anything against Sonic.

Alex:Sonix stole your smoothie.

Laguz:WHAT? *drags Sonic and Snake into torture room, girly baby screams are heard from there*

Alex:OK, Pikachu-

Pikachu:I'M ON IT!

Squirtle: *jumps into DJ booth, starts DJing the gummiebear song, Pikachu sings to it, Pichu sings backup horribly, and Mewtwo and Lucario do the carmelldansen to the gummiebear song*

Alex:That's the end of this chapter! Until next time, Edgeworth is the best!

Laguz:Not! *starts playing Ace Attorney:Apollo Justice on ds*


End file.
